


L'Homme au piano

by MystiqueRouge



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch References, Tags Are Hard, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueRouge/pseuds/MystiqueRouge
Summary: Amelia Frederickson only had one dream, to fall in love with someone at a party and start a life with them. Tonight she was in luck, she had met the man of her dreams.When things were going well, they took a sudden turn for the worse.





	1. L'Homme Au Piano

**Author's Note:**

> If murder isn't your thing I suggest you close this page/window lmao  
> Also I love Edith Piaf so I highly recommend listening to Milord, L'Homme au Piano or La Foule when reading this.

A lady tall and fair awoke in a dark room, her head pounding. Someone had drugged her drink and she was now dealing with the aftermath of it. She tried to move, to lift her body up, but something pulled her right back down. She heard clanging sounds and instantly knew, she had been chained to the floor. Adrenaline picking up, she started to panic and started to scream. “Is anyone out there?” The poor woman shrieked “Please help me!”

No luck, she just lied there looking like an idiot for screaming. She didn’t know what made her worry the most, the fact that she was chained down like a hound or that she wasn’t able to see a thing. The last thing she remembered was that she and her friends were at a party, the host had just moved into their new mansion that was auctioned off and wanted to celebrate. She recalled wearing a dress that matched her lips, the color that was poured into drinks of people who didn’t prefer beer. The color of a man dipping a latina girl in a dance, the color of the burning passion of love. Now, the dress was torn, the poor thing was now battered up. If you were to pass her you could smell lavender, it would hook you in like a fisherman catching a fish and never let you go. Instead of smelling like lavender, the new scent upon her were cigars and wine; cherry and grape. Her golden hair matched with her personality, sweet and fair. She had curled it to give it more bouncy type of style, of course it was ruined by the treatment of sleeping on the floor. It was mangled up, it had more of a rat’s nest type of look. On that night she was ready to mingle and oh, mingle she did indeed. But as of right now, she had no clue who had done this to her; and why they did it.

When the taxi arrived to the destination, her and her friends departed the taxi. The small girl from the group turned to pay the taxi man. The three ladies looked up at the house in astonishment, their attention was soon turned to a butler who was waiting for their arrival at the front of the house, he offered to take their coats and personal belongings. They were here for a party, not to carry their stuff around with them and have no fun. The trio giggled and rushed inside after handing the butler their items, eager to look around their new place. But most importantly, they were ready to meet all the single men that were inside. The place was flooding with men and women who were conversing with one another, the three women didn’t know what to do at first. They were all outcasts, they didn’t know anyone here. They then gathered the courage and decided that they were going to talk to people as if they’ve known them for years. The home was ravaging, the walls were painted the color of a cloudy grey. There was blue who added some life into the cold grey spots, as if it was mixing night and day. Chandeliers were hung in every room, each a different design and color to match with the other decor that were in the other rooms. To the left you would instantly see the living room where most guests were, having the night of their lives. To the right you were able to see a door that was open that had lead to the entertainment room, inside awaited a pool table for any guests who fancied a game of pool. To the left of the pool table, a small bar filled with the finest champagne from Italy, Paris, Rome, and England. Leading to the right was a piano for any man or woman to dare play such a lovely tune to calm the guests. Butlers all around were carrying a tray, and on top of the trays were appetizers or champagne for the guests to grab and satisfy their needs. When the woman in the red dress heard such lovely music from the entertainment room, she began to ponder who was in the room playing the piano. The blonde loved the song that was playing, Milord by Edith Piaf. She moved away from the group and wandered inside the room across the hall, she stopped when her eyes fell on the man at the piano.

The blonde saw the way his face was perfectly formed, as if God had intended on making him so handsome. His jaw was a sharp as a knife, and she was waiting to kiss it right up. Eyes matched the color of the ocean, she could swim in those eyes all night if she could. Hair slicked back, the color matching his tuxedo. But the one trait that he had that made her melt away were his lips, so smooth, she had hoped that hers will meet his tonight. There was one thing on her mind as she made her way through the crowd to greet the man; she hoped that he wasn’t married. When she finally reached the man at the piano she immediately searched for a ring, and with luck on her side tonight, there was no ring on the man’s ring finger. “Do you work here or are you just a handsome man who happened to play the piano to attract the ladies?” She cooed to the man in black.

“It seems you figured out my devious plan my lady,” He chuckled in reply “Why yes indeed I am playing the piano only to catch the ears of beautiful ladies.” He stopped playing and got up to greet the woman standing in front of him, “The name is William Cornelius Harper. Will my wonderful lady tell her lovely name?”

“Amelia Rose Frederickson,” The golden haired maiden replied “What a fascinating name William.” He reached out his arm for Amelie to take, when she slowly grasped the man’s masculine arm they both headed towards the bar. “So tell me,” Amelia smirked as William pulled out the bar stool for her “Are you just as nice to any other lady, or are you just giving me a special treat tonight?”

He laughs in return, “I’m a charmer,” William then ordered the finest wine from Paris for them “What can I say? I treat the ladies how I would want them to be treated.”

_Tied up in my basement, and gutted like a pig_

William shook his head at the thought, “Not now,” He smirked to himself “Not now.”

Just as their conversation was going to continue, one of Amelia’s friends showed up to ask for advice on men. “Come on Amelia,” She cried “You know very well that I get judged for my choice in men. Help me this one time? Pretty please?”

Amelia smiled, “What am I going to do with you Elizabeth,” She then shook her head and turned to William, “I will be right back. I promise this is not an excuse to leave such a handsome man.”

“Don’t be too long,” He grinned at her “I might go and be a charmer somewhere else.” With that Amelia and Elizabeth were swallowed by the crowd of the liveliest of people. The man in jet black looked at the glass that was left behind, he smiled deviously, “Oh do not fear, my dear. My primary focus is on you tonight.”

The sound of a splash was muffled by the roar of the party, something dissolving inside Amelia’s drink.

Minutes pass, William was still sitting at the bar. His drink was still full as he was waiting for Amelia to return. As he looked up to see the other fine wines on the shelves, his eyes were covered by small thin hands. “I do hope you didn't find another maiden to sweep away into the night,” Amelia grinned as she leaned against his side “Did you miss me?”

“I missed you dearly, my heart was aching to see you again.” The man replied while grabbing his chest to be exaggerating. Amelia giggled as she sat down right next to him, “Well then, where were we?” “I do believe we were in the middle of our drinks.” Then, both of them lifted their glasses filled with the color of Amelia’s lipstick, and clinged them together. As Amelia drank her wine, William's smile slowly grew into a devilish smirk. He started to drink as well to avoid suspicion from the fair lady.

...

As the hour passed, the lady and gentleman continued their conversation. They talked about their lives, families and how they ended up here. It turned out that Amelia was younger than William by a year and a half, and that William knows the host very well because they went to the same college. Amelia became very interested in William, she wanted to learn more and more about this man and hopefully she would be taken home by him. “Well would you look at the time,” William chirped, interrupting Amelie’s thoughts. “It is almost midnight. I guess I should be departing soon.”

The younger lady frowned at the statement and looked at down avoiding his eyes, “Well it was very lovely meeting you William.”

A moment of silent passed before eight words were spoken, “Would you like to come home with me?”

The blonde immediately locked eyes with the man, “I thought you would never ask.” She smiled happily.

At that moment the duo rose from the bar seats and headed towards the door, William walked towards the parking area and unlocked his car and held the door open for Amelia. After closing the door he started the engine and smiled, “We should be at my place in about twenty minutes.”

Amelia smiled and nodded, she then buckled up and relaxed in the car. She took a deep breath, it smelled like cigars. Normally she didn’t like cigars but the smell of it was different, it smelled like cherries. She hoped that the smell will burn into her clothing so she can smell it later. When they were halfway to their destination, Amelia winced and grabbed her head. It was a slight thump but she shrugged it off. “Everything okay?” The man in jet black asked.

“I’m fine, just a slight headache is all. I’m sure it will go away soon.” Came a reply from the small lady.

He grinned from ear to ear at the statement, “Oh it shall go away very soon my lady.” She giggled at his reply, all she could think about was what would happen next.


	2. Finále

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If murder isn't your thing, I suggest you leave because this chapter gets a lil violent Important message at the end!

Amelia, didn’t think that this would happen. As soon as they arrived at William’s house, she had opened the car door to meet William who was already walking up the steps. All she took was one step on the stairs and began to feel very heavy. “I don’t think,” She began “this headache is going away..”

  
Before she could say another word, the world around her was blurred and started to turn black. Trying to take another step, she fell forward and fainted. William caught her in his arms.

“Like a butterfly caught in my web.”

Amelia Rose Frederickson woke up in a dark room, her head pounding. Someone had drugged her drink and she was now dealing with the aftermath of it. She tried to move, to lift her body up, but something pulled her right back down. She heard clanging sounds and instantly knew, she had been chained to the floor. Adrenaline picking up, Amelia started to panic and started to scream. “Is anyone out there?” The poor woman shrieked “Please help me!”

  
No luck, she just lied there looking like an idiot for screaming. She didn’t know what made her worry the most, the fact that she was chained down like a hound or that she wasn’t able to see a thing. Amelia stood quiet for a moment, in the distance you could hear music playing. It was very quiet, but it wasn’t quiet enough to point out what song was playing; La Foule, by Edith Piaf. Ms. Frederickson gasped in horror, there was only one person who loved Edith Piaf and that was, “Is everything to your liking?” A male voice purred.

Hands found the back of Amelia’s head and untied the blindfold, angry tears spilled from the lady’s eyes when she saw who was behind this. “William,” she choked “How could you do this to me?”

  
The man laughed an evil laugh, frightening Amelia even more, “Is that even a question chérie?”

Chérie? He was French all this time???

William moved closer to the blonde’s face and cupped her cheek “I do this to all the women who I find so beautiful. I capture them, and keep body parts as my prize.”

Amelia looked at him in confusion, “Everything was a lie! Your words, even your nationality!”

“Women are so easy to fool,” William chuckled “They believe anything you say. All you have to do is play the part.”  
The man quickly cuffed the woman’s hands, he then moved over to the chain that was on the ground and started to drag her, “It will be much easier if you would just follow, but that’s your choice,” Mr. Harper laughed “Also everything wasn’t a lie. My name is true as can be.”

Amelia cried in anger and in fear, she didn’t think this would happen. She had finally met the man of her dreams, or at least she thought she did. Everything started to pile up, would anyone even find her? Would anyone know that she is gone?  
Her thoughts were interrupted when William threw her onto a table and strapped her down, she tried to fight back but the man was just too strong for her. The entire room was red, she didn’t know what to think. Was it blood? Or actual paint? She knew that begging for her life would be pointless, she could see it in the man’s eyes; he was a cold blooded killer. William walked over to the record player and changed the song to _Milord_ , after that he started to pick up a few blades. “What to use,” He smirked “What to keep?”

The man turned quickly, clever in hand and eyes wide, started to swing at the woman’s stomach. He followed the beat of the song, _“...Ta da da da da da, Mais oui, dansez, Milord!”_

  
He swung at the left arm next, _“...Ta da da da da da, Ta da da da da da, Bravo, Milord!”_

  
_“Ça pique, n'est-ce pas?!”_ He panted  
The only answer he got was a sobbing scream. The color of her dress splattered all over the floors, walls, and clothing on William's body.

  
_“...Ta da da da da da, Ta da da da da da, Encore, Milord!”_  
As the song was reaching its climax, William stopped to look at Amelia take her last breath.

  
_“Ta da da da da da, Ta da da da da da, Ta da da da da da, Ta da da da da da!”_  
The music had ended and William smiled as he looked at his work, the blood dripping down from the body and slowly making its way to the drain.

  
_“Hm, un vrai chef-d'oeuvre.”_ The Frenchman whispered into the corpse’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For starters I do not plan on murdering anyone. I have said it in the previous chapter that I enjoy reading about it. The main reason is because I am going to major in Criminal Justice in two years.  
> Second, if I mispelled anything wrong in French please let me know, I don't start my classes until next fall ;-;  
> ALSO HOLY JEBUS THIS STORY IS 2560 WORDS LONG.  
> Finally, thank you to those who read this ((I highly doubt a lot will :') )) it means a lot to me because this is my first story.  
> I should be writing short stories that actually have fandoms in them very soon.  
> Oh and please tell me what I need to do to improve, I feel like I have 18373773 errors in this story :'))))

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The name is Mystique, this is my first writing that I actually completed. I know it's crazy to write about murder but I love murder mysteries and junk like that.  
> I also love Edith Piaf so I decided to mash the two together because hey, somebody listening to Piaf while murdering somebody gives off a creepy vibe that I love.
> 
> Shout out to UvaRamune, they are a fantastic writer and they have inspired me to keep pushin on with this story. Keep on writin Uva!


End file.
